In general, a toilet refers to a western-type sanitation fixture used for the disposal of human urine and feces while sitting on a toilet pedestal.
Meanwhile, in the past, an electrical device was used to automatically flush a toilet. The automatic flushing was performed by the operation of an automatic flushing system using power supplied from electricity or a battery.
However, since the conventional toilet mentioned above operates only when there is power, there is spatial limitation in installation and use of the toilet. Further, the toilet also has disadvantages in that it is expensive and difficult to manage, and thus it is impossible to commercialize the toilet.
In addition, the conventional toilet is an electronic product using an infrared sensor, and thus may malfunction due to temperature and humidity. Furthermore, when a battery becomes discharged, the automatic flushing system does not operate, which gives displeasure to a next user of the toilet.
Additionally, though the automatic flushing system sensing a weight on a toilet seat was developed in the related art, the conventional toilet has had problems in that it is required to remove an existing toilet seat and to buy an expensive toilet seat. Furthermore, the conventional toilet has low durability due to configuration of electronic elements, and frequently malfunctions due to humidity and vibration, and thereby it is impossible to use the conventional toilet for a long period.
In addition, as for the conventional toilet equipped with the automatic flushing system, when a toilet cover is lifted, the toilet cover prevents the sensor from operating.